Biscotti vs Churros
by bubbleteadesu
Summary: Lovino and Antonio compete in an impromptu cooking contest. All Lovino wants is for Antonio to acknowledge that his biscotti is the best in the world. All Antonio wants is to see Lovino in that frilly apron.


**Title:** Biscotti vs. Churros  
**Characters/Pairings:** Spain/Romano  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Lovino and Antonio compete in an impromptu cooking contest (Lovino's idea of course). All Lovino wants is for Antonio to acknowledge that his biscotti is the best in the world. All Antonio wants is to see Lovino in that frilly apron.  
**Warning:** Lovino's potty mouth, kissing  
**AN:** Written for the spain/romano secret santa exchange over at livejournal for chromatic_coma. Their prompt (more or less) was: _Spain and Romano both being portrayed as good cooks and somehow engaging in a cooking contest. _First spamano fic, sorry if everyone's OOC OTL. And jjfdkjfk sorry for the abrupt ending. orz  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia_._

* * *

It was all his silly brother, Feliciano's fault.

If he hadn't baked almond biscotti that afternoon then Lovino wouldn't have anything to bring for Antonio on his visit. (J-just to check if he had gotten lost in his huge house, dammit!)

But Feliciano _had_ baked biscotti and now Lovino had to watch Antonio as he munched on the biscuits, praising Feliciano's cooking with every bite.

"Feliciano's a really good cook, hmmm Lovino?" Antonio asked, reaching towards the plate for another piece.

"He's not that good." Lovino muttered sourly. (A strange feeling was burning inside him, something who couldn't quite name.)

Unfortunately for Lovino, Antonio did not hear him. "Here, Lovi," he said cheerfully, pushing the plate of biscotti towards Lovino, "take a piece."

"_No_, thanks." Lovino replied icily.

Antonio stared at Lovino in confusion. "Are you sure, Lovino? They taste really good!"

Lovino glared back at Antonio but he chattered on cheerfully. "Well I guess you don't have to take a piece. You can always ask Feliciano to cook for you. Lucky lucky Lovino." Antonio smiled wistfully. "I wish Feliciano could cook everyday for me."

(The strange feeling burning inside Lovino flared even higher until he couldn't stand it anymore.)

To Antonio's surprise, Lovino suddenly jumped up from his seat and pointed a finger at the Spaniard.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, I challenge you to a cooking competition!"

* * *

Lovino did not know why he had challenged Antonio to a cooking contest when it was Feliciano's cooking he was jealous of.

But he had already given the challenge and his Italian spirit stopped him from backing down. (Especially when there was a huge chance of winning!)

But Antonio did not seem as serious into winning as Lovino.

"Dammit Antonio!" Lovino scratched at the lace trimmings of his apron with his free hand while beating the eggs in a bowl with the other. "Is this the only apron available in your house?"

"But Lovi," Antonio cooed, "you look so _cute_ in that apron!"

Lovino was making biscotti while Antonio was making churros and unlike Lovino, he wasn't wearing a frilly apron.

In fact, he wasn't wearing any apron at all and from the corner of his eye Lovino could see Antonio wipe his flour-stained hands on his messily-buttoned shirt and on his face, leaving a trail of flour on his cheek that Lovino found funny and, well…cute.

"Dammit!" Lovino beat the eggs harder, his cheeks turning pink. This was probably all just a ploy by Antonio to distract him from making delicious biscotti. The frilly apron, his messily-buttoned shirt that revealed beautifully tanned skin underneath, and the trail of flour on his face that Lovino secretly found adorable and endearing, yes, this must all be part of Antonio's plan. But Lovino was not going to let Antonio succeed in distracting him!

But it was easier said than done, especially when Lovino felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Dammit, Antonio!" Lovino snapped. "What the hell are you doing in my side of the kitchen?"

"I'm already done making my churros." Antonio replied cheerfully.

"Why did you decide to make churros anyway?" Lovino muttered, "How the hell do you expect to win with just _fried doughnuts_?

"Because," Antonio replied, snuggling against Lovino's neck, "churros are easy to make and I'll have more time to watch my Lovinito cook. You look so adorable while cooking, Lovino!"

"Shut up, bastard." Lovino snapped, annoyed both at Antonio's nuzzling and the blood rushing in to color his cheeks. "And I think your churros are already done."

Indeed, the sweet smell of fried bread was already starting to fill the room. "Lovino, I think you're right!" And Antonio quickly left to attend on his churros, to Lovino's great relief.

Lovino sighed as he set aside his already over-beaten eggs. Concentrating on his baking was much harder than he thought.

* * *

"I'm finally done." Lovino announced, placing the tray of almond biscotti beside Antonio's plate of churros.

"And I made hot chocolate for the churros and coffee for the biscotti." Antonio said, setting the cups on the table.

"Can we eat now?" he added, excitedly reaching for a piece of biscotti.

"Not yet." Lovino snapped, slapping Antonio's hand away. "We haven't decided who won the contest."

"But Lovi," Antonio murmured thoughtfully, "how do we decide who won the contest if we don't have a judge?"

Lovino stared at the pastries on the table silently. Slowly, Antonio's words began to sink in.

Dammit! Antonio was right. They can't decide the winner without a judge. But they had started baking late in the afternoon and now it was already well into the night and all the nations who could possibly judge their cooking were either already asleep or out partying.

There must some way they could decide who's cooking was the best and not waste all their efforts. But how…

"Well," Antonio said, cutting through Lovino's thoughts, "since this is an informal contest anyways, I guess we can do without a judge." He pushed the plate of churros and the cup of hot chocolate towards Lovino. "Here. You taste my churros and I'll taste your biscotti."

Lovino shrugged. Well, that seemed reasonable enough. He pushed the tray of biscotti towards Antonio. "You taste first."

Lovino watched as Antonio dunked the biscuit into the coffee. Then he closed his eyes and bit the biscuit, chewing very slowly.

"Well?" Lovino asked impatiently as soon as Antonio had opened his eyes again.

He broke into a wide smile. "Really really delicious! The best biscotti I've ever tasted!"

"Stop flattering me, bastard." Lovino muttered, feeling very much pleased inside. "Now it's my turn to taste your cooking."

He dipped a piece of churro into the thick hot chocolate and bit it.

"Well?" Antonio asked as soon as Lovino had swallowed the piece of bread.

_It was delicious and heavenly and the churro just practically melted in my mouth and why the hell is your cooking this good, bastard-_ "It's not bad." Lovino admitted.

Antonio grinned. "But I bet it's not as good as your biscotti. I never knew you could cook that well. You should cook more often, Lovi."

Lovino did not know whether it was the way Antonio had licked the crumbs of biscotti off his fingers or it was that trail of flour on his face that he hadn't wiped off yet or his acknowledgement that Lovino's biscotti was the best he had ever tasted but when Antonio leaned forward to reach for a piece of churro, Lovino suddenly felt like leaning forward and kissing his lips.

And he did, to Antonio's surprise.

Their kiss tasted like espresso and hot chocolate, like almonds and cinnamon and well, Lovino had to admit that it tasted delicious.

They soon ended their kiss and Lovino could feel his face suddenly burning up at the realization of what he had just done.

Slowly, Antonio trailed his tongue across his lips. He grinned at Lovino. "I never knew almonds and cinnamon would taste good together."

"Shut up, idiot." Lovino snapped before chomping on another piece of churro.

_end_


End file.
